


A Pirate's Life for Me

by sugarlessgum



Series: Under the Brave Black Flag [1]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirates, F/F, Welters Challenge 2019
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarlessgum/pseuds/sugarlessgum
Summary: Fen’s father is the most skilled blacksmith in town. She grew up learning the craft, made her first knife when she was nine years old.The first time the Muntjac docks in Fillory, it isn’t long before the crew comes looking for Dint. He crafts them weapons whenever they’re in port and they leave him with hefty bags of gold and silver coins.Dint forbids Fen from having anything to do with the pirates. He often sends her into town running errands when they come around for business. So it’s really by accident that she meets Eliot.





	A Pirate's Life for Me

All of Fillory is abuzz with excitement when the _Muntjac_ comes into port.

For years, the small village has served as a favored respite for the crew of Captain Margo Hanson, the One-Eyed Conqueror. They come to town every month or so, bearing exotic foods and riches. The crew occupies taverns and inns and alleyways. They challenge passersby to games of Liar’s Dice. They trade their spoils with local merchants. The _Muntjac_ ’s quartermaster has even been known to frequent the taverns from time to time. But the captain herself is rarely seen.

 

Fen’s father is the most skilled blacksmith in town. She grew up learning the craft, made her first knife when she was nine years old.

The first time the _Muntjac_ docks in Fillory, it isn’t long before the crew comes looking for Dint. He crafts them weapons whenever they’re in port and they leave him with hefty bags of gold and silver coins.

Dint forbids Fen from having anything to do with the pirates. He often sends her into town running errands when they come around for business. So it’s really by accident that she meets Eliot.

She walks into the forge to find a tall, well-dressed stranger talking to her father. The man is handsome in a rogueish sort of way. Far cleaner and better groomed than most of the pirates she finds wandering the streets. She assumes he must be a merchant or perhaps a nobleman passing through town.

The stranger notices her first.

“Now who is this?” he asks, a curious lilt to his expression. Dint spins on his heel, brow pinched.

“Fen. Go back to the house, I’m finishing business.”

Fen stumbles back out the door, sparing one last look over her shoulder before she leaves.

 

Dint has never blocked her from the forge before, even when clients found it odd that he let his daughter learn the trade. So it doesn’t take long to realize the stranger must be associated with the pirates somehow.

She’s almost managed to forget the incident when a familiar shadow starts walking next to hers in town one morning.

“Hello again,” says the stranger.

“Hello,” she replies. She keeps her voice pleasant but she watches him suspiciously from the corner of her eye. People often underestimate her, assume she’s naive. She doesn’t mind the assumptions. She considers them an advantage.

“I never got the chance to properly introduce myself,” he continues. He’s walking with his hands folded behind his back, eyes forward, as if this were a perfectly natural conversation. “My name is Eliot Waugh.”

So he _is_ one of the pirates. Anyone in town would recognize that name. He’s the crew’s quartermaster, a feared and fearless sailor, said to be the only one capable of calming the captain’s temper. Though his own temper is said to be just as deadly, if harder to invoke.

Her father’s warnings dance in her head but curiosity wins out.

“My name is Fen.”

“The blacksmith’s daughter,” he supplies. “My crew and I have been doing business with your father for years and we’ve never seen hide nor hair of you.”

There’s a silent question in the statement. Fen wonders if this is why he’s sought her out. Perhaps he’s bored while they’re landlocked and any semblance of a mystery is enough to catch his eye.

“My father’s very protective,” she answers. She knows it will be enough. A wicked smile curves over Eliot’s face.

“I see. He was hoping to keep the nasty pirates from corrupting his sweet, innocent daughter. How cliché.”

They reach the baker’s doorstep and she bids him goodbye.

“Thank you for the walk, Mr. Waugh. But I’m afraid I have many errands to run today.”

“Then I shan’t scandalize you any further.” He tips his head in a slight bow. “Until next time.”

The _Muntjac_ leaves the next night and Fen is sure that will be the end of it, Eliot’s curiosity sated. But in another month, when the crew is back in town, Eliot joins her for another walk.

 

It becomes a regular occurrence. Fen can’t help but feel thrilled every time, although there’s nothing particularly scandalous about their walks.

But Fillory is a small town and people talk. Rumors reach her father eventually.

“I don’t want you seeing that pirate anymore.”

“You act as if we’re courting. He walks me into town and makes idle chat. It’s perfectly innocent. Besides, I’m more than capable of taking care of myself. You taught me how to fight yourself.”

“This isn’t a matter of debate, Fen. You won’t see him anymore. You won’t speak to him. That is final.”

A fortnight later, she overhears him talking with one of Fillory’s wealthier merchants in their small kitchen. She lurks in the hallway, keeping close to the wall, careful not to make a sound. They’re discussing a marriage. Her marriage, to the merchant’s son. She flees from the cottage as silently as possible.

 

Fen waits on the stretch of road she usually meets Eliot, worrying a path into the dirt. Finally, he approaches wearing his familiar easy smile. His expression shifts as soon as he sees her.

“I need your help,” she says before he has a chance to speak.

In what feels like no time at all, Fen finds herself standing aboard the _Muntjac_ , waiting to meet the infamous One-Eyed Conqueror. She holds her breath and stands as straight as she can. Eliot disappeared under the deck a few moments ago to retrieve the captain from her cabin.

He emerges now, immediately returning to Fen’s side and placing a steadying hand on her arm. Not a moment later, Margo Hanson steps onto the deck.

She isn’t very tall, though what she lacks in natural height she makes up for with the heel of her boots. Her long dark hair hangs loose around her shoulders, held back only by the elaborate patch over her right eye. Her other eye is lined with kohl and her lips are painted with a dark, severe shade of rouge.

Margo stands in front of her and studies her silently. Fen stands strong against the scrutiny, back straight, chin up, eyes defiantly meeting Margo’s gaze.

Finally, Margo speaks.

“Why would a sweet farm girl like you want anything to do with pirates?” she asks.

“I’m not a farm girl. My father is a knifemaker, I work in his shop.”

“I see. That doesn’t answer my question.”

“My father has arranged my marriage to a man in the village. The wedding is set for next month.”

“Is he a cruel man?”

“He’s a man I’ve never met.” Margo’s hard expression turns to one of understanding. Fen doesn’t have to explain the danger that comes with that kind of mystery.

“Do you really think you’ll fare any better with us?”

“I know how to fight and I’m stronger than I look. I can hold my own against some pirates.”

“Hm.” Margo gives Fen another head-to-toe look, and Fen swears she can see the hint of a smile on her lips. Suddenly, Margo is turning away and marching back to her cabin. “Eliot will give you an assignment on the ship. You’ll pull your weight or you’ll be dropped off at the next port.”

Margo stoops at the threshold of her cabin, turns to give Fen a sharp smile over her shoulder.

“Welcome aboard, Fen.”


End file.
